Conventional faucets are disposed as being fixed and comprise a faucet body, one or more flow control/mixing valves and one or more control handles. In this case, the discharge of water is activated at a fixed point, or the faucet is rotated in a predetermined horizontal range to discharge water. To facilitate flexible use of a faucet, a pull-out type faucet spray gun has been developed, wherein a hose is connected to an outlet pipe of a fixed faucet for connection to a faucet spray gun so that the faucet can be flexibly used in a relatively large range.
However, the faucet spray guns in the present market often only have a single waterway to discharge water. As such, the press switch or trigger only functions to control the amount of water flow, and cannot function to control water-out states of the faucet, such as shift to sprinkler style (spray) or bubble style (aerated stream).
According to an illustrative faucet spray gun arrangement of the present disclosure, a shift between two outlet waterways can be realized by means of an activation press handle or trigger to assist a nozzle in realizing selection among a plurality of water-out states.
According to one illustrative embodiment, a faucet spray gun arrangement comprises a spray gun body, a spray gun press handle, a spray gun inner core tube and a control means or assembly, the spray gun press handle being movably fixed on the spray gun body, the spray gun inner core tube being disposed in the spray gun body, and the control assembly engaging with the spray gun inner core tube and the spray gun press handle, wherein two outlet waterways are provided in the spray gun inner core tube, and the control assembly is provided with a movable central pin controlling and shifting the two outlet waterways of the spray gun inner core tube respectively.
A receiving chamber is provided in the spray gun body to receive the spray gun inner core tube, and is connected at its lower end to a water inlet tube and at its upper end to an outlet nozzle. An open area is provided in a front portion of the spray gun body to receive the spray gun press handle.
The spray gun inner core tube is fixed in the spray gun body via an anti-release snap ring.
The spray gun press handle is shaped in response to the position of the open area of the spray gun body and provided at its upper end with a lug outside of which a limiting face is formed. The lug is embedded in the upper end of the open area of the spray gun body.
The spray gun press handle is formed at its lower end with an end face on which a recess is disposed.
The spray gun press handle is formed at its lower end with an end face on which an inner side a limiting snap hook is provided.
The spray gun inner core tube includes a lower core tube and an upper core tube. A water inlet port is provided at the lower portion of the lower core tube, and an accommodating seat and a water outlet pipeline are formed in the upper portion thereof. A water inlet port is provided in the side wall of the accommodating seat, and a sink cavity is formed in the middle portion of the lower core tube in the direction facing the spray gun press handle. The interior of the sink cavity is designed as a stepped configuration and the middle portion is communicated with the water outlet pipeline. A protruding post is formed at the bottom of the sink cavity. The upper core tube forms first and second outlet waterways. A stepped sink cavity is formed in the longitudinal direction of the lower portion of the upper core tube. In the middle portion at the left side of the sink cavity are provided a water inlet port communicated with the first outlet waterway and the above mentioned water inlet port; in the upper portion at the right side of the sink cavity is provided a water inlet port communicated with the second outlet waterway. Closely adjacent to the water inlet port and on the right side wall of the sink cavity is provided a water inlet port communicated with the water outlet pipeline of the lower core tube.
A protruding post or a groove is formed on the bottom of the sink cavity of the lower core tube; a protruding post or a groove is formed on the upper portion of the sink cavity of the upper core tube.
The control assembly comprises a switch means or assembly and a shift means or assembly.
The switch assembly comprises a switch central pin, a central pin guide sleeve and a return spring; a post body is formed at the front portion of the switch central pin and mates with an inner cavity surface of the central pin guide sleeve. An inverted tapered post is formed in the middle portion of the switch central pin and has an outer diameter greater than the inner cavity diameter of the central pin guide sleeve and less than the inner diameter of a middle inner cavity of the sink cavity. A cylindrical surface is formed at the rear portion of the switch central pin and mates with the inner wall surface of the bottom of the sink cavity. A side wall of the central pin guide sleeve is provided with a water inlet port; the central pin guide sleeve is fixed at the front end of the sink cavity and its water inlet port is positioned in alignment with a water outlet pipeline opening in the upper portion of the sink cavity. The rear end of the return spring is disposed around a protruding post on the bottom of the sink cavity or embedded in a groove on the bottom of the sink cavity, and the front end of the return spring abuts in a counterbore or on a protruding post formed at the rear end of the switch central pin.
An abutting head is disposed at the front end of the central pin, and an embedding groove is provided on the inner wall surface of the spray gun press handle corresponding to the abutting head.
The shift assembly comprises a shift central pin and a return spring; a tapered post is formed in the upper portion of the shift central pin and has an outer diameter greater than the inner cavity diameter of the upper portion of sink cavity and the inner cavity diameter of the accommodating seat of the lower core tube. A cylindrical body is formed in the lower portion of the shift central pin and accommodated in the accommodating seat of the lower core tube. The upper end of the return spring is disposed around the protruding post in the upper portion of the sink cavity or embedded in a groove in the upper portion of the sink cavity, and the lower end thereof abuts in a counterbore or protruding post formed in the upper end of the shift central pin.
One side of the lower portion of the shift central pin of the shift assembly engages with a shift lever lower portion, and the middle portion of the shift lever is embedded on the side wall of the lower core tube.
The control assembly is fixed on the spray gun inner core tube via a central pin snap ring.
According to an illustrative embodiment, the spray gun inner core tube in the faucet spray gun body is provided with the first and second outlet waterways, and the control assembly is activated by pressing the spray gun press handle to shift the water outlet ports of the two outlet waterways to realize entry of two waterways into the nozzle arrangement and realize adjustment of passive water-out states by cooperating with the two kinds of water-out configurations of the nozzle, thereby fulfilling the function of making adjustments depending on a desired amount of water to be needed. Furthermore, the control assembly totally depends on the amount of the strokes of the spray gun press handle to realize shifting so that a single hand can operate the spray gun to achieve an effect of convenient control and operation.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.